The new world of HACKSIGN
by Shaylob
Summary: It is my first Fan Fiction


Okay, I know you may want to get right to my story but there are a few things I want to tell you ahead of time. First of all this is a story I came up with off of the top of my head so it may not be the greatest thing in the world, but just know that it will be a drawn out story so you have to wait for any excitement. I am going to make at least 20 chapters and that's just for the first story. I am going to make numerous stories and adventures for the characters to take. I need constructive criticism because I want my story to be good. Tell me about any typos I may have missed because that can degrade a story a lot. So, please review and thank you for listening.  
  
Storyteller: Kristina *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day was bright and warm. The sun baked on my shoulders making me warmer by the instant. I put on my black sunglasses and locked up my house. I had turned eighteen last month and I was very proud. I had enough money for a new car and a small house for myself, and I'd received a scholarship to go to SDSU. It had been four years since I'd seen my friends. I was hoping to meet them where they'd promised to be. I walked up to my new convertible and I got in. I started up the engine and drove out of the driveway, on my way to meet up with my friends. I reached our meeting spot, Lyssette's house. There were already a few cars there and I suspected that I was right on time. I only counted four cars. I looked at her house. It was a one- story building with a brown roof and yellow painting. The porch was white and the windows were pulled back so anyone could see the inside. I saw a few people moving around inside and so I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I heard it echo throughout the house and a few scuffles inside, along with laughter and a dog barking. Lyssette opened the door and I smiled. I don't know how I was able to tell it was Lyssette, but I did. She smiled bigger than I did and opened the screen door while saying "Tina!" She led me inside and I took off my glasses. I looked around the room. It was well furnished with many pictures on the walls. There was a couch under the window and a large TV parallel to it on the other wall. There were a few bookshelves with fantasy books and CDs of all sorts. There was a doorway leading to another room on both sides of the room.  
  
I saw three people on the couch. I suspected that one of them was Leia because she was the only other person I knew with blonde hair. Then the other three were most likely Jill, Grant, and Chris. They were all watching some sort of movie. I didn't care which one it was now. I saw that Jill had seen me and was getting off the couch to greet me. She stood up and gave me a hug. Then I noticed that all the rest of the people had started getting up to say hello. I shook Grant and Chris's hands and I hugged Leia. Then we all talked for a few minutes about what had been going on since I had been gone. We all talked until we made ourselves comfortable on the couches. There were three of them. One under the window, one on the left of the window, and one near the doorway. As we talked Giovanni, Ricky, Omar, and Eddie joined our group.  
  
Everyone sat around talking until someone brought up why we were here. Everyone was anxious to know what was so important for us all to meet again. I looked at their faces and then I stood up. "All right, there is a very good reason I brought you all here today." I winked at Lyssette since I had called her and already told her the whole story. "It is for my new game. It is called .HACK/SIGN. I know it's not the most creating name in the world but you'll understand the name soon enough." I handed each of them a small necklace with a small clear bottle at the end of it. They all put theirs on and I explained their purpose.  
  
"The bottle on your neck is very important for you to get into the game. You have to tap it twice on the palm of your hand and you will log into the world. However, before you could log on you have to get your account. It is mainly mental interactions, but there must be talking to get it. There are special words, which I will tell you about later and social interactions with people." I saw a few of them smile and finger their bottles. Then I turned to the bag I brought on the floor. It had another bottle, but it was much larger and had a clear liquid in it. I poured the syrupy mixture into each of their bottles and then I took out my own little bottle. It had mixture already in it. Then I put the big bottle away and I told them to log in. They each logged in and I saw them disappear. Their bodies and minds were in the world of .HACK/SIGN.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, the next chapter may not be coming for a while so just be patient please. It may not be very interesting now but I am trying hard to finish it all up. I need to get my plot situated and get my adventure started. This chapter though, I being stared by the character Kristina. Therefore, if you didn't see her name anywhere then here it is. The next chapter is going to be stared by a different character so it will be very different. I will tell you who tells the story each chapter. Thank you for reading and the next chapter should be posted by next week. Sorry this chapter is so short though. 


End file.
